True Blood: You'll Be the Death of Me
"You'll be the Death of Me" is the twelfth episode of season one of the horror-themed vampire television series True Blood. It was directed by series creator Alan Ball and written by Raelle Tucker. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, November 23rd, 2008. In the season finale, Sookie Stackhouse finds the link to the string of murders in Bon Temps - and winds up directly in the killer's crosshairs. Bill Compton tempts fate... and his life in a desperate effort to save Sookie. Tara Thornton decides to make the most of her "second chance" with Maryann Forrester. Meanwhile, Sookie's brother Jason Stackhouse finds a new calling after an anti-vampire zealot named Orry visits him in jail. Sam Merlotte is bothered by an encounter with an old acquaintance, and Lafayette finds himself at the wrong place at the right time. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc five of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Final episode of season one. * This is the second and final episode of True Blood directed by series showrunner Alan Ball. He previously directed the program's pilot episode, "Strange Love". * This is the second episode of True Blood written by Raelle Tucker. She previously wrote "Cold Ground". Her next episode is "Scratches". * Final episode with Nicholas Rich as set medic. He also worked on "I Don't Wanna Know" and "To Love Is to Bury". * This episode wraps up the "Bon Temps Slayer" story-arc as well as sets the stage for three storylines that will be explored in season three; Jason's new calling as a religious anti-vampire zealot, Tara's growing relationship with the mysterious Maryann, and the dark future that awaits Lafayette. * Final appearance of Ren Marshall as a living person. However, he will make subsequent appearances in season four in flashbacks and dreams sequences. * The season two premiere, "Nothing But the Blood", reveals that the leg sticking out of Andy Bellefleur's car belongs to Nancy LeGuare, aka, Miss Jeanette. In the novel Dead Until Dark, the body in the car is revealed to be Lafayette Reynolds. * Maudette Pickens and Liam McKnight appear in archival footage from "Strange Love". They can be seen on the videotape being viewed by Coby and Lisa Fowler. * The tombstone that Sookie falls upon belongs to Sophia Gibbons Bellefleur (1897-1972). Presumably this is the grandmother to either Andy Bellefleur or Terry Bellefleur. Allusions * The title to this episode is taken from the song "You'll Be the Death of Me" by Johnny Winter, which is featured in this episode. Quotes * Lafayette Reynolds: Well, I'm goin' to head on over to the bar. Make sure Terry's not PTSD'ing all over my clam chowder. * Tara Thornton: You know you're about as subtle as a flying brick. Maryann says if you want some thing, you don't wait for it to come to you. You demand it. * Terry Bellefleur: People disappear all the time, but they're never really gone. The good parts of them always stay put. * Ren Lenier: Ain't like you went and killed a bunch of 'innocent' women. They were fangbangers! If you hadn't done it, just a matter of time... * Eric Northman: O du ljuva frihet. * Jessica Hamby: So, who's good to eat around here? * Sookie Stackhouse: Sam, you need to let people see the real you. 'Cause you're kind and brave. There's nothin there not to love. * Terry Bellefleur: Your hair is like a sunset after a bomb went off. Pretty. * Maryann Forrester: Did you think I wasn't gonna find you? You silly, silly dog. * Drew Marshall: I'm gonna rip your throat out and fuck your dead face. Home Video * True Blood: The Complete First Season :* True Blood: The Complete First Season/DVD :* True Blood: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2008/Episodes